Fight Over Natsu
by Fairy Tail NALU GRUVIA GALE
Summary: Lisanna still has feelings for Natsu after the 7 years but when she finds out that Lucy and Natsu are together she does everything in her power to break them up. Lisanna plans to split them up with her sweet talk and magic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Anyway this is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly. XD

* * *

The fight over Natsu

Chapter 1: Lucy's Birthday

Lucy was sitting at her desk with her gold quill in her hand. She was just about to dip it the ink when she felt something land on her head.

"Hiiiiiiiiii Lucy" Happy grated puling Lucy's blonde hair.

Lucy's eyebrows twitched with anger.

"HAPPY… GET OF MY HEAD NOW!" Lucy yelled smacking the blue cat of her know messed up hair.

"Lucy you're so mean" Happy wined

"Hay Lucy whats up" Natsu smiled will he climbed into the window.

"How many times do I have to tell you 'DON'T COME THROUGH THE WINDOW' there is a perfectly good door just waiting to be used" Lucy screamed

"Sheesh calm down Lucy we just came to ask if you wanted to go on a mission, but I guess you're too busy. Come on Happy lets go." Natsu slaked

Happy flow from the floor and headed out the window with Natsu following behind him.

"Hay" Lucy sighed "I never said I _didn't_ want to go on a mission."

"So you're coming" Natsu asked

"Sure why not. I need to pay the rent soon any way." Lucy agreed. "but we are leaving through the door"

"AWW the door is no fun" he ground walking across the room to the door. "Come on Lucy or we'll miss the…..OFFF….. Train." His face had already gone green just thinking about the transport they were going to take.

"I'm coming I'm coming." Lucy said grabbing her wipe and her celestial spirit keys and headed out the door with Natsu.

* * *

Lucy was feeling proud of herself for finally being able to get her crush to take her on a mission._ "This is a birthday miracle_ _it will just be me and Natsu for the whole day. The only thing that could make this day any better is if someone REMEMBERED MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY." _Lucy smiled to herself. Her smile quickly faded when she saw Lisanna.

"Hay Lisanna-chan. You ready to go?" Natsu asked.

"Oh hi Lucy-chan and Natsu-kun who are you" Lisanna greeted

"Hay don't forget about me!" Happy squealed flying onto her head.

"Oh! How could I forget about you! So are we all ready to go?" Lisanna smiled.

They got into the train but five seconds later Natsu turned green even before the train started moving. They finally found some seats Natsu sat near the window and stoke his head out of it. The two girls turned away from him looking as sick as he did. Lisanna slipped into seat opposite Natsu and Happy sat next to her, which left Lucy to sit next to Natsu. The train started moving and Natsu started feeling worse.

"Lucy I feel even worse. Make it stop." Natsu moaned putting his head on Lucy's lap.

Lucy went red in the cheeks. Lucy was going to tell him to get off but he was already fast asleep on her lap. Suddenly Happy lazily landed on Lucy's head and feel asleep to.

"BITCH" Lisanna growled under her breath.

"Huh?" Lucy asked

"I said you're a bitch. Why do you even try he barely knows you, you don't have a chance with him. Natsu and I are childhood friend no one knows me better than me and he doesn't go for rich snubs like you." Lisanna snapped

Lucy was filled with tones of emotions; anger, confusion and jalousie. _"Why was Lisanna acting so mean she is normally very nice to me? Maybe she was just given me advice she does know Natsu better than I probably do. She might be right maybe Natsu doesn't like rich snubs. What I'm not a rich snub…. Or am I?"_ Lucy questioned herself. She didn't realise that she was stroking Natsu's salmon coloured hair.

Soon enough Lucy fell asleep with Natsu on her lap and Happy on her head. _"I don't get what Natsu sees in her she's the weakest and ugliest girl I have ever seen. I don't get it"_ Lisanna growled to herself

* * *

Lucy, Happy, Lisanna and Natsu were on their way back to the guild after finishing the mission, but they didn't get paid for it since Natsu burnt down everything to crisp with his fire.

"I'm sorry Luce I know how important this job was for you" Natsu frowned

"Oh. Don't worry about it Natsu it wasn't that important. Anyway you this gave me a now idea for my story so thanks." Lucy smiled

"Ow. I have something important for you, but it a surprise so you have to close your eyes." Natsu said tying his white scaled pantone scarf around her face to cover her eyes.

The scarf smelt like Natsu. Old campfire smoke and strawberries

"Wa-wait… Natsu what are you doing" Lucy panicked

"Hay. Don't you trust me?" Natsu smirked and took hold off Lucy's hand which made her blush scarlet.

Natsu half dragged Lucy to the front of the guild, making shore she didn't fall. Lisanna was right behind with Happy flying over her head. Lisanna was trying very hard to keep a smile on her face wile Lucy and Natsu held hands _"Why is that bitch trying to steal my boyfriend. Well... he isn't really my boyfriend… yet"_ Lisanna smirked to herself.

"Are you ready" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded her head. At the signal from Lucy he pushed the door to the guild open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY" everyone in the guild yelled.

Happy took Natsu's scarf from Lucy's eyes. When she opened them she saw all the guild members and her celestial spirits where standing in the guild with confetti falling from the sky.

"Happy birthday Lu-chan" Levy squealed hugging Lucy tightly

"Thank you so much guys. I thought you all forgot." Lucy smiled with tears of joy in her eyes.

"How _could_ we forget your birthday Lucy?" Erza questioned.

Lucy couldn't get the big cheese grin of her face. _"They remembered they actually remembered."_ Lucy said to herself.

"Come one Lu-chan it's your birthday you have to _have_ some fun." Levy advised.

Lucy took Levy's advice and went around the guild thanking everyone for coming.

"You must be manly to have a surprise birthday party" Elfman yelled randomly.

"Hay Luce I have something to show you special to sow you come on" Natsu asked grabbing Lucy's hand.

Natsu dragged Lucy out of the guild and into the town of Magnolia

Natsu dragged Lucy to a hill with a great view of the stars.

"Do you like it?" Natsu asked

"Ow Natsu it's so beautiful." Lucy said lying down in the grass facing the sky.

Natsu sat next to her there bodies next to each other.

"I know you would like it." Natsu whispered into Lucy ear.

Lucy realised that Natsu was so close to her face. She went scarlet in the face.

"Em… Natsu" Lucy said turning to face him." Lucy said turning her head to face to look at him.

Suddenly Natsu's lips where on hers. His lips where warm to the touch and maid Lucy feel all fuzzy and warm inside. _"Yes. I have finally got my first kiss by no other than Natsu Dragneel. This is the best birthday ever." _Lucy squealed to herself.

They were kissing for what feel like forever, but was probably 30 seconds when they heard a cough. They immediately broke the kiss and moved away from each other. They were both red in the cheeks from embarrassment. The looked up to see Lisanna steering down at them with a smile on her face.

"Hello you two love birds." Lisanna giggled "Everyone in the guild is looking for you guys, they have something for you."

Lucy and Natsu got up quickly and started heading towards the guild. Their faces still red from embarrassment.

When thy got back to the guild there was a huge chocolate cake with five layers was waiting for her.

"Come on Lucy cut the cake." Erza said eagerly.

In less than ten minutes Erza had already scoffed down twenty-five pieces of cake. Lucy was on cloud nine.

"Em… Lucy I have to tell you something very important." Lisanna growled

"Sure." Lucy smiled

Lucy was a bit drunk from the drinks Cana mad her have. Lisanna dragged Lucy out of the guild forcefully.

"Now listen up Lucy because I am only going to say this once and once only." Lisanna warned. "Natsu doesn't like you ok Lucy. He likes me ok. He is just using you to make me jealous."

Lucy nodded smiling walking back into the guild.

Lucy decided to face Cana in a drinking contest and obviously lost. Lucy was so drunk that she could barely even walk.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting home?" Natsu asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Lucy giggled.

She took a wobbly step and another then she collapsed on the floor. Natsu picked her up and carried her to her apartment.

When they got there Lucy had already fallen asleep in his arms. He laid her on her bed and tucked her in.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her on the forehead.

He then brought a tear close to the bed and sat there watching her sleep peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone I hope you like my last chapter. SOZ for all the spellings mistakes. ):

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fake Date

Lucy woke up with a bad headache. She turned over sleepily to see a pink haired boy. Lucy and Natsu were nose to nose. Lucy turned a darker shade than Erza's hair.

"Na…Natsu. Get of my bed!" Lucy yelled at Natsu pushing him of the bed.

"OWWWW. Lucy that hurt." Natsu ground getting off the floor.

"Na… Na … Natsu what are you doing in my bed?!" Lucy yelled her face still scarlet coloured.

"Hay don't be so mean." Natsu wailed. "You were so drunk yesterday night after the party that you could barely walk so I brought you back to your apartment. But I'm sorry I did."

Natsu turned his back to Lucy so he was facing the window. Lucy put herself I a sitting position. _"We slept in the same bed all night. And he brought me back to my apartment. How sweet."_ Lucy smiled to herself

Before Lucy could thank him he was already out of the window.

* * *

Natsu was walking towards to guild from Lucy's apartment. He was nearly at the guild when Lucy came running up to him.

"Hay Natsu wait up." Lucy yelled from down the road.

When she finally curt up with him she was out of breath.

"Emm… Natsu I was just wandering if emm… you are free this afternoon." Lucy said shyly. "We could have a picnic or something. You don't have to if you don't want to" Lucy added.

"Emm. Sure." Natsu said trying not to look Lucy in the eyes.

He had a light blush on his face.

"Good see you at the guild at 6:30. Ok" Lucy smiled.

Lucy ran off and took a left turn into an alleyway. Then there was a flash of light and Lucy was replaced by a short white haired finger. _"I can believe he thought that I was Lucy he's so stupid… but I guess that is what makes him cute. Now all I need to do is set up Lucy's fake date with Natsu."_ Lisanna smirked to herself.

* * *

Lucy (the real Lucy) was walking down the streets of Magnolia when she spotted Natsu half way down the street.

"Hay Natsu wait up." Lucy yelled running after Natsu.

Natsu turned to face her with a cheese grin on his face.

"Hay Luce I was wandering if you would like to go on a picnic." Natsu asked his cheeks going red.

"Ok… why not." Lucy smiled.

"Ok see you at 6:30 at the guild" he said running towards the guild happily.

What Lucy and Natsu didn't know was that they were in for a hell of a night.

* * *

Natsu was so excited about his first date that he got there five minutes early. Five minutes later Lucy was walking towards him in the must stoning dress he had ever seen. The drees reaches just above her knee and was sky blue.

"Lucy you look… amazing." Natsu complimented

Lucy came closer and closer to him on to their lips met. When that happened Lisanna took down the tack over sell.

Lucy was nearly at the guild. She was a bit late because she had summoned Cancer to help her with her hair. When she was close to the guild Lucy saw Natsu and Lisanna at the front of the guild. _"What is Lisanna doing hear. I guess Natsu doesn't know that when you ask someone on a date it's supposed to be you and them alone." _Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy hadn't noticed that the two where kissing until she was ten steps away from the two of them.

"Natsu?" Lucy said confused.

Natsu pulled away hearing her voce shocked seeing Lisanna's blue eyes. He turned to the real Lucy. He could see hurt and confusion in her eyes. Lucy eyes started filling with tears, she turned around and started running. She didn't really know where she was running to.

"Lucy wait." Natsu called after her but she kept running.

Natsu ran after Lucy living Lisanna behind.

* * *

Lucy was randomly running around the town of Magnolia with tears falling from her eyes. She accidently bumped in to someone's chest.

"Em… I'm sorry." Lucy whispered wiping the tears from her face.

"Lucy why are you crying?" the man asked

Lucy looked up in surprised that the guy know her name.

"S…Sting what are you doing here?" Lucy said confused.

"I'm here to do something for someone" he smirked raping his arms tighter Lucy's waste.

"W…what are…" Lucy was cut off when Sting placed his lips on hers.

Natsu froze in shook. His brain couldn't handle all this information. _"Why would Lucy want to kiss that bastard?"_ Natsu said to himself.

Lucy pushed Sting away from her making him take two steps back.

"What you didn't liked the kiss?" Sting smiled

"G… get a…away from me." Lucy stuttered.

Lucy finally noticed Natsu standing behind her.

"Natsu!" Lucy said with relief.

Lucy was so relived until she remembered what happened at the guild. She pushed Natsu out of her way and ran back to her apartment.

"Lucy wait." Natsu said.

"You're a lucky guy Natsu your girlfriend has such great lips." Sting smirked

"You shut up or I'll burn you to crisp." Natsu said angrily

"I tried to warn you. That girl is a slut. She can't be trusted. I know she was like this from the first time I saw her." Lisanna babbled.

"Shut up!" Natsu yelled running in the direction Lucy just ran off in.

* * *

Lucy was fiddling with her apartment keys. Her vision was bleary from the tears streaming down her cheeks. When she finally got the key in the key hole she walked into the room. She switched on the light to see a confused and sad look on his face. _"How in the world did he get to my apartment before me" _Lucy said to herself.

"Lucy! What does slut mean? Lisanna said it but I don't know what it means?" Natsu said shaking his head trying to think.

"That doesn't matter right now. Natsu what are you doing hear." Lucy asked with hurt in her voce.

"Oh. I came to explain what happend." Natsu smiled.

"Explain what if you like Lisanna I'm ok with it. Know that it's all cleared up can you please leave." Lucy said with a fake smile.

"That's the thing I don't like Lisanna where childhood friend. I only like you and has always liked you." Natsu said embarrassed.

"If you like me that much why did you kiss her." Lucy snapped.

"Well I thought I was kissing you I'm sure of it, but when I opened my eyes I was kissing Lisanna." Natsu said confused. "Any way I don't know why you're getting so upset when strait after you went off to kiss Sting."

"Acutely he forcefully kissed me." Lucy frowned.

Lucy sat on the edge if the bed and Natsu sat next to her.

"Lucy" Natsu whispered.

"Yes Natsu" Lucy smiled.

"I know this is kind of corny but can I kiss you? I want to get Lisanna's taste from my mouth." Natsu asked.

Lucy gave him a small node. He then slowly moved his lips closer to hers. Soon they were locked in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
